Ayesha Curry
Ayesha Disa Curry (née Alexander; born March 23, 1989) is a Canadian–American actress, television personality and author. After guest roles in several television shows and movies, she began hosting her own show, Ayesha's Homemade (a.k.a. Ayesha's Home Kitchen), on Food Network. Despite not having any professional chef training, her culinary career started in 2014, when she prepared her first meal as a YouTube demonstration on her channel Little Lights of Mine. Curry is the author of several videos on her channel Little Lights of Mine and has written one cookbook The Seasoned Life published in 2016.[ Career At age 12, Curry acted as the love interest in the music video for "Too Young for Love" by Suga Prince (now known as Sevn Thomas). Prior to her marriage to NBA basketball player Stephen Curry, Ayesha was an actress, known for Underground Street Flippers (2009), Dan's Detour of Life (2008), Love for Sale (2008), and guest roles in several television shows. The idea of channeling her childhood passion for food into a career did not occur to Curry until she started building a family. Her husband encouraged her to start a blog, so she has become a presenter of cooking and lifestyle tips, first on her own YouTube channel and later on her Food Network show Ayesha's Homemade. Her company Little Lights of Mine sells its own brand of extra virgin olive oil, and 10% of all proceeds are donated to the charity No Kid Hungry.4 In addition to her written recipes, Curry often posts instructional cooking videos on her YouTube channel. In 2016, Curry collaborated with chef Michael Mina in The Mina Test Kitchen of International Smoke, a Bay Area pop-up restaurant, and released her cookbook "The Seasoned Life." She also began starring in Ayesha's Homemade, which follows her professional and personal life with cameos from her husband and two daughters.6 The first season ran for six episodes. A second season of six episodes, named Ayesha's Home Kitchen premiered on Food Network in April 30, 2017. On September 20, 2017, Curry was named as a spokesperson for CoverGirl, becoming the first spokesperson for the brand who is not an actress, singer, or influencer.10 She was announced on September 21, 2017 as one of the new hosts of The Great American Baking Show, an American adaptation of The Great British Bake Off, on ABC.[ Personal life Curry is the daughter of John and Carol Alexander. She has four siblings: Maria, Janiece, Jaz and Chad. Her mother is of African/Chinese Jamaican descent while her father is of Polish/African American descent. She was born and raised in Toronto until the age of 14, when she moved to Charlotte, North Carolina. On July 30, 2011, she married Stephen Curry in Charlotte, North Carolina. The two met in a church youth group in Charlotte when they were 15 and 14 years old. Together, they have two daughters, Riley Elizabeth (b. 2012) and Ryan Carson (b. 2015). They currently reside in Bay Area, California Controversy Curry has been know for being outspoken on her Twitter page. In December 2015, she took to Twitter to have a conversation about modesty as she discussed the latest fashion trends among women. She tweeted out the following: "Everyone's into barely wearing clothes these days huh? Not my style. I like Just looking at the latest fashion trends. I'll take classy over trendy any day of the week. #saturdaynightinsight" The tweet grew major controversy. During the 2016 NBA finals, after Game 6 of the NBA Finals, she deleted tweet accusing the NBA of being rigged after her husband was fouled out of a game during the hotly contested finals. Her tweet landed her in hot water with fans after mainly Cleveland Cavaliers fans. The comment, which was widely publicized both in the traditional media, and the blogosphere, caused a media stir. She later apologized for the tweet. “I'm in love with my husband and so I was protective ... It's hard to portray your personality in 140 characters,” she explained. “And so at times I tend to be very cynical. And I don't think that comes across very well on social media.” Filmography 'As an actress' 'As herself' See Also *Curry Family *Gallery:Curry Family *Stephen and Ayesha Curry *Gallery:Ayesha Curry *Gallery:Stephen and Ayesha Curry C C C C Category:Models Category:Actress